Summer Terror
by tlh45
Summary: When Mac and Jo stop for coffee, they walk right into a robbery. When it is discovered that they are cops, the group of four addicts/murderer's, decide to take them as hostages for some fun and games. Can the team find them before it's too late? Crime/drama/angst/hurt/comfort/Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I've been working on this story for some time now. I didn't want to put it on until I finished it, so updates will come quickly. I hope it is worth the read. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

Bzzzzz, Bzzzzzz, Bzzzzzz...Mac rolled over and grabbed for his phone. The annoying vibrations had shaken him from his slumber. He read the text and replied, "Be there in 30 minutes." He reached over and slid his arm around her, gently caressing her cheek to wake her.

"Come on sleepy head, we got a crime scene," he said.

"No..not now," she complained as she pulled the covers up over her head to block him out.

"Yeah, now. Come on, up and at 'em," he said as he got up and walked around the bed. He reached down to grab the blanket, yanking it off. "Come on Jo, we have to go, I told them we'd be there in thirty minutes."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she said, still half a sleep. "Why do they always have to commit crimes in the middle of the night?" She put her foot over the side of the bed and sat up.

Mac chuckled at her and headed for the bathroom. He dressed quickly and was waiting at the door for Jo. They had been in a relationship for a few months now and Jo stayed at his place whenever an opportunity arose. Ellie left that morning for summer camp, which afforded Jo the next eight weeks with him. He stood there, smiling at the thought.

"Alright, I'm ready," she said fully awake now and ready to go.

Mac opened the door, and, as she walked past, she stopped long enough for her lips to pass his with a quick kiss and a cheerful "good morning." Mac smiled at her as she passed and closed the door.

. . . . . .

Flack was at the crime scene along with Sheldon.

"What do we have?" asked Mac as he and Jo walked in to the little corner store.

"Robbery homocide. The owner Robert Biggs and his son Jason are the victims," Flack said, pointing to the bodies behind the counter.

"Any video?" Jo asked, looking around to see if she could spot any cameras.

"Yeah, were looking into getting it now," Flack answered.

Mac walked over and knelt down next to the young man. He noticed the track marks on the boy's arm, "Seems Jason here likes to shoot up. Could this of been a drug buy gone bad?" he wondered aloud.

"Could be I guess, but dad, here, looks clean," Sheldon said, as he examined Robert Biggs.

"Any witnesses?" Jo asked.

"Not that we know of, if there were, they didn't stick around," the first officer on scene said, as he watched from the door. "We received a 911 call from a cell phone which I believe it is still there on the floor by the old man."

Sheldon reached over and picked up the cell phone. He looked at it closely before placing it in a bag and tagging it as evidence. He bagged the other evidence around the body and prepared the bodies for transport.

Jo dusted for prints, as Mac stood up from examining Jason Biggs. He went to hunt down the video recorder. He wanted to watch the video to see if there was anythig that could help them find who did this. The recording was hard to make out; it wasn't the highest quality machine. Adam would have to work his magic and see what he could get from it.

"So, how's things going with you and Jo?" asked Flack.

"Good," Mac answered, offering nothing more.

"Good." Flack said, nodding his head and smiling back at him.

"Anything else you need to know?"

"Not about this case, but I have plenty of questions about you and Jo."

"And, I'm not answering any of them," Mac said. He turned to walk back out into the store with a satisfied smirk playing across his face.

Jo watched Mac walk back, shaking his head and smiling at Flack. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Flack has questions."

"And?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"And, they have nothing to do with these murders." Mac said raising his eyebrows and smiling back at her.

"Oh? Oh!" She said, finally understanding where Mac was going with it.

"I was just wondering how you two were getting along, nothing more," Flack said, shrugging his shoulders and putting on his best mischevious grin.

Jo turned and started toward the door. She looked over her shoulder at Flack, and with a smile whispered, "My lips are sealed!" Then with a wink of her eye, she turned and continued to the door to wait for Mac.

Mac turned and spoke to Hawkes. "Alright, Sheldon, you take the evidence back to the lab and get started running prints. When Adam gets there, have him go over the video. Tell him I said to work his magic and see if we can get a facial recognition of any of these characters." He turned to Flack, "See what you can dig up on Jason Biggs: if he has a record; if he does, what for; who he is associated with; and his stomping grounds. Jo and I are going to grab a coffee and head over to the Biggs' house." When he finished, he turned to Jo. He put his hand on the small of her back and he gently lead her out the door to the Avalanche. He opened the door, waited for her to get in, and shut the door. Smiling, he headed around to the other side.

Flack stood there watching them and couldn't help but smile. He was happy that Mac had found someone he could love and it just made it that much better that it was Jo. "Alright, let's get moving guys." He said as he moved them all along.

. . . . . . .

"You shouldn't of shot them!" Carl yelled as they pulled up outside of the coffee shop planning their next move. "Dead people can't pay up."

"Why? He could of just given up the money he owed me for the drugs and since he didn't, that says to me, he didn't have it. I told Jason what would happen if he screwed me over," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, but now you'll have the cops all over us," Jimmy's sister Stacy, yelled from the back seat. "We need to get some cash and get out of the city."

"Look, we'll grab what we can from the coffee shop and head out of town. We can hit places all the way to Canada," Jackie said turning to Stacy with an evil smile.

Stacy knew that there was something wrong with Jackie. She loved to hurt people; Jimmy would do whatever she wanted. Carl was Jimmy's best friend and Jackie's brother. Carl liked to make women fear him, especially ones who made him angry. When they were high, there was no telling what they would do. But, being caught, was not an option for them. Stacy thought they were like the modern day Bonnie and Clyde, times two and that excited her.

"Okay, here's what were going to do," Carl started. "Jimmy, you and Jackie will stay in the car and be our look out. Stacy and I are going in, we'll get the cash. If we run into problems, you back us up."

"Stacy, you better not screw this up," Jackie said.

"I won't screw anything up, I'm in this all the way, there's no turning back now," she replied.

. . . . . . .

The coffee shop was brightly lit. There was a counter that spanned aross most of the shop. Behind the counter was several machines with which to make a variety of different coffee drinks. There were signs hanging from the ceiling telling each customer where to stand as they moved through the process of ordering and receiving their coffee item. The front windows were from floor to ceiling. Different signs offering sales, brands, hours of operation, etc., were plastered to the windows, which made it hard to see what was going on inside or out.

About half a dozen people were inside the coffee shop, waiting in line for their morning pick-me up. The girl behind the counter was busy taking orders and moving people down the counter to the next waiting station, while the other two guys were busy pouring coffee into different size "to-go" cups.

Carl and Stacy covered their heads and headed into the brightly lit coffee shop. The smell of coffee permeated through the doors as they were opened. Nobody was paying attention to anybody else, they were all caught up in their own lives. Some were reading the morning paper, some had their phones in their hands, pushing on the lit up screens or flicking the screens to the next pages, some stood in a daze as if they weren't even awake yet. As soon as they were inside Carl pulled his gun, aimed it at the girl behind the counter and yelled, "No one move."

The girl behind the counter looked up from the register, her hands immediately raised in front of her. The man in line, turned around ready to react, until he saw the gun aimed in their direction. He, as well as the others, stood frozen in their places, watching the man with the gun.

Stacy, opened the bag she had carried in and moved toward the customers, "Put your wallets and jewelry into the bag, now!" She screamed at them. "And let's not forget to throw those phones on the ground either."

Stacy moved through the line as people dropped their phones to the floor and began removing their jewelry, sliding it and their wallets, into the bag.

"Don't be a hero, dude!" Carl snapped back at one of the guys behind the counter who looked like he was going to try something stupid. He moved over to the counter and grabbed the guy by the collar, "Start putting the cash in the bag."

The young man behind the counter did as he was told. One of the customers, fumbled in his pocket to dial 911. Carl spotted his movement and quickly moved on him. Gun aimed at his chest, "What did you just do?" Carl asked through gritted teeth. He stuck his hand into the guys pocket and pulled out his phone, the display had the numbers 911 still on it and he could hear that the line was opened. Carl quickly ended the call, the man in the line just stood there frozen, fear played across his face as he knew he was in trouble. Carl glared at the man, "Sorry, dude, the call was dropped," and just as he said it, Carl pulled the trigger, "and so are you." The man fell to the floor. The other customers stood there, some of the women sobbed, the rest stood in silence, moving slowly away from the body and Carl.

"Oh, Shit," Stacy yelled. We need to get moving. "If he dialed 911, the cops are already on the way."

"All of you, on the floor, face down...NOW!" He yelled.

Each customer and the three employee's got down and laid on the cold, tiled floor, heads down. Stacy watched as they instinctively covered their heads with their hands. She was amused at the thought that these idiot people thought their hands would keep a bullet from going through their heads. "I have to know," she said.

"You have to know what?"

"If their hands will save them," she stated back coldly as she pulled the trigger. The bullet went through the hands and into the head of a middle aged female, killing her instantly. "That's what I thought." she mused.

"Let's go," Carl laughed. "No one move, unless you want to find out if a bullet will go through your head too."

. . . . . .

Mac pulled into a parking spot just down from the coffee shop. "Looks to be a bit busy this morning," he said as he could see bits of movement inside the shop.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I _need _my coffee," Jo said giving him that pleading smile.

"Let's go then, I don't want you being a bear all day," he chuckled under his breath.

They got out of the Avalanche and headed to the shop. Jackie spotted them getting out of the truck and turned to Jimmy. "We got trouble," she said.

"What's up?" Jimmy asked, looking around nervously. It had only been a few minutes, but waiting in the car, not knowing what was happening, made it feel like hours.

"We have cops headed toward the coffee shop," she said.

"How do you know they're cops?" He questioned.

"Well, for one, the guy has a badge on his waste, Mr. Observant."

"What do you want to do?"

"This could be fun, let's go, and be quiet," she said in a commanding whisper.

Just as Mac was about to open the door to the coffee shop, Carl and Stacy came bursting out the door. Mac spotted the gun in Carl's hand and immediately went for his, "Gun," he yelled back at Jo. She reached for her weapon also, but before she could pull it, Jackie grabbed her arm from behind. Jo swung around and caught Jackie just under the chin. She fell off to the side and Jo tried to reach for her gun again. Mac had his weapon drawn and was holding Carl and Stacy when he heard Jo's struggle. He turned to find Jimmy pointing his gun at him. Carl reached up and grabbed the gun from Mac's hand. They could hear police sirens in the distance, getting closer, by the second.

"Hey!" Stacy yelled. "Drop the gun or your partner's dead."

Jo whirled around to find Mac being held at gun point by the three of them. She had no choice but to drop her gun. Jackie reached down and picked up the gun and slid it into the waist of her jeans. "Let's go," she said, pointing in the direction of the car with the barrel of her gun.

"What the hell? Cops? What are we going to do with them?" Stacy questioned.

"Kill them!" Carl yelled.

Mac looked over to Jo, he had to do something. He couldn't let them kill her, even if it meant him losing his own life to save hers. Mac yelled to Jo, "Run." He swung his fist hitting Carl in the face. Jo paused only for a second. Stacy and Jimmy grabbed Mac and slammed him up against the wall. Carl moved to him and put the gun in his face. Jo turned to run, but Jackie was too quick, she grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back, pressing her gun into Jo's back.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here," Stacy yelled. "Just kill them already."

"We're taking them with us." Jackie said. "Let's go."

"What? Are you crazy?" Jimmy asked in complete amazement at the thought.

"Yeah, I kinda am," she grinned back at him, pulling Jo toward the car. "Let's go."

Carl turned back to Mac, glaring at him. He grabbed him by the coat collar and before Mac could do anything he punched him in the gut. Mac gasped as the air was knocked out of him. "Let's go, cop." He said as he shoved Mac in front of him and toward the car.

"Oh this is gonna be fun!" Stacy laughed as she ran to the car waving her gun in the air.

. . . . . . .

By the sounds of it, the sirens were only a few blocks away. They needed to get out of the area, fast. When they reached the car, Jimmy opened the back door and pointed his gun at Mac, "Get in and move over," he yelled. Jackie got in on the other side and he was sandwiched between them. Stacy opened the passenger door and pushed Jo into the front seat. Carl got in and started the engine.

"You'll never get away with this," Jo said.

"Shut up," answered Stacy as she lifted her gun and aimed it at Jo's head.

Before Mac could make a move he felt a gun being pushed in to his side, "Don't try to be a hero again, it didn't work out so well for you the first time," Jackie scolded.

"What do you think your going to gain from taking us with you?" Mac asked looking at Jackie and then to Carl.

Carl looked into the rearview mirror and waited to hear Jackie's plan. He was looking back and forth between her and the road. "What's the plan, where we going?" he said.

"Just drive. We'll have some fun with these two and who knows, they may come in handy. Now, get us out of the city, then we'll worry about what's next," she ordered. "You," she said as she looked at Mac, shoving the gun harder into his ribs, "Just stop talking, I know what your trying to do and it won't work."


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Terror Chapter II

**Thank You to all who have read and left a review. I appreciate all the encouragement. Sorry I was late with this chapter, I had to wait for my daughter to edit it for me...couldn't do this without her.**

. . . . . . .

Flack pulled up in front of the coffee shop. Another armed robbery, just hours from the first one. This couldn't be a coincidence, could it? He spotted the Avalanche in a parking spot and wondered how Mac and Jo got there before him and why weren't the lights flashing? They couldn't of been done at the Biggs' house already. He walked into the shop and spotted the first responding officer who was busy interviewing the witnesses.

The officer closed his little book, excused himself and then walked over to Flack to give him the heads up on what went down.

"Where's Detective Taylor?" Flack asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him," the officer said.

"His Avalanche is outside, he has to be here somewhere."

"Hey Flack," Danny called as he strolled in. "What do we have?"

"Robbery, two dead," Flack said, as he dialed Mac's number on his cell phone.

"Where's Mac?" Lindsey asked.

"That's what I want to know," Flack answered back. "His phone rang and then went to voice mail."

"I'll try Jo's phone," Lindsey said as she punched in her number.

"Flack," an officer yelled over, "You're gonna want to see this."

"What is it?"

"It's video surveillance from the store camera. It shows _everything _clearly."

"Ok, good. Get it over to Adam at the crime lab. He should be able to get us a name then."

"Flack, you need to see this, now," the officer said urgently.

"Jo's not answering her phone either," Lindsey chimed in.

"Okay, what do you have?" Flack asked stopping dead in his tracks as he watched the scene play out on the monitor of Mac, Jo, and the suspects in front of the coffee shop. "Lindsey, Danny...you need to see this."

The video played as Flack, Danny and Lindsey watched. As soon as it was finished, Flack rewound the video feed and hit play again. Stopping it when he had a good view of each of the subjects. He got on his radio and put out an APB. "Be on the lookout for two male subjects. The first one, Caucasian, six foot, long stringy black hair, thin, with what looks like a jean jacket with a biker girl on the back. The second, Caucasian, about 5'10", 180 lbs with short blonde hair, tattoo sleeves. The tattoo across his shoulder is a heart with what looks like a name. It may start with a 'J' or an 'L'. Also there are two females. The first one, Caucasian, long blonde hair, 5'8", medium build, about 160 lbs and the second female, Caucasian, 5'4", 135 lbs , long dark hair, tattoo's visible on her hands. Approach with caution, be advised they have two NYPD Crime Scene Investigators as hostages."

"Let's go through it again," Lindsey said as she started the video again. "There has to be something else here that can help us."

. . . . . . .

Mac's phone rang, startling them all. Mac looked at Jackie and reached into his pocket to pull out the phone. "Hand it over," she said. "New phones have GPS tracking devices in them." She took the back off and pulled off the battery before rolling down the window and tossing it out into the weeds. "Where's your phone?" She asked Jo, pushing the barrel of her gun into the back of Jo's neck. Mac tensed and looked at Jackie and then back at Jo. He knew that crossing these four would only get them hurt.

Just as Jo was about to answer, "I don..." her phone began to ring. She closed her eyes and dropped her head in disappointment. "In my back pocket," she finally admitted.

"Give it to me, now!" Stacy demanded.

Jo reached into her back pocket and pulled the phone out. She handed it to Stacy who quickly grabbed it from her, rolled her window down and tossed the phone out. Jo heard it hit the ground and the ringing stopped.

"We need to get rid of this car," Carl said.

"Where are you taking us?" Mac asked. "What's the point of dragging us along with you?"

"We're going on a road trip and if you behave you might even stay alive awhile," Jimmy said.

They entered the highway, heading north, toward Albany. They were on the road for a short while when Stacy noticed a rest stop coming up. "We should stop, look for a different ride."

"That's not a bad idea," said Jimmy.

"Do it," Jackie commanded.

Carl pulled off the highway and into the rest stop. There were several cars parked in front of the building. Off to the side, some what secluded from the main lot and dimly lit, was another parking lot. This lot was for semi's, RV's, and campers.

"Pull over there, next to that RV," Jackie said.

Mac watched as Carl pulled up beside the RV. There were lights on inside, he figured they had spent the night here. Jackie and Stacy got out and headed to the door and knocked on it. They waited a few seconds and then knocked again. Finally the door opened and an older man appeared. Jackie pulled her gun and the man's smile quickly disappeared. He backed up into the RV as Jackie and Stacy climbed the steps and went inside.

Jo feared for the older couple, she wasn't sure what they would do to them. Would they keep them alive and use them for hostages too? She looked in the rear view mirror and saw that the expression on Mac's face was asking the same question.

Jackie came out a few minutes later. "Okay, let's go," she said. Jimmy got out of the backseat and motioned for Mac to get out. Carl opened the door and got out, he reached in and grabbed Jo, pulling her out of the car.

"Ow...I can get out myself." Jo said gritting her teeth after being pulled into the steering wheel.

"Jo?" Mac said, pulling away from Jimmy in hopes of seeing that she wasn't hurt.

"Shut up!" Jimmy said as he shoved his gun into Mac's back. "Move!" Jimmy shoved Mac in the direction of the RV. Carl grabbed Jo by the arm and led her to the camper as well. When they reached the door, Stacy stood to the side watching to make sure no one else saw them. Jo started up the step, grabbing on to the handle for help. She could see Jackie waiting for her and then felt Carl's hands on her pushing her into the camper.

"Get your hands off me!" She snapped back at Carl.

Mac grabbed Carl and swung him around, he pulled his fist back to hit him when Jimmy grabbed his wrist. Carl raised his fist and swung, hitting Mac square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Mac moved his jaw back and forth, hoping it wasn't dislocated. Carl looked down at Mac and said, "Get up, now!" Mac got to his feet, not taking his eyes off of Carl, when Jimmy shoved the gun again into his back and pushed him toward the steps. Carl grabbed Mac and shoved him into the side of the camper, "You try that again and I'll kill you," he seethed. Then he grabbed him by the collar, turned him toward the door and shoved him up the steps and into the camper.

In the front of the camper was a curtain that closed it off from the driving area. There was a table with bench seating on one side and on the opposite side a sink, stove and built in refrigerator with a small counter. Down the hall was a built in couch with a built in TV and across from that, was a closet and a door that opened into a small bathroom. The back of the camper had a small bedroom that had a sliding door to close it off to the rest of the camper.

Jo, was standing up against the tiny sink in the RV, she breathed a sigh of relief when Mac was pushed up beside her. She saw the cut on Mac's jaw and knew Carl had hit him. She immediately regretted reacting to Carl touching her. Jackie moved in front of them, holding them at gun point. With an evil grin growing on her lips she said, "Stacy, pat her down and make sure she doesn't have anything we need to know about." Stacy grabbed Jo and swung her around. She patted her down and felt the handcuffs on her belt. She took the cuffs out and held them up to Jackie. "Look what we have here," she said.

"Perfect," Jackie said. "Use them."

"Put your hands behind your back," Stacy said, grabbing for her hands and cuffing them.

Mac watched as they handcuffed Jo, anger building up inside of him. He knew that being handcuffed was going to make escaping almost impossible. "Turn around," Stacy commanded. He hesitated just a second, but a second was to long for Carl. He shoved Mac into the sink causing him to fall into Jo, she lost her balance and was pushed up against the edge of the built in fridge. He reached out to catch her, "Are you alright?" he asked. Jo could see the sorrow in his eyes. He wanted desperately to hold her.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she said with a sympathetic smile.

Stacy pushed Mac up against the sink and started patting him down. She could feel him tense under her touch. "You like that?" she whispered in his ear. Mac didn't say anything, he closed his eyes and turned his face away from Jo to hide his embarrassment. Stacy slid her hands from his waist down to his shoes, making sure to touch him in all the right places. She pushed herself up against his back as she reached around and patted the front of him. She slid her hands down his chest and rested at his belt. Mac pushed backwards, knocking Stacy loose. He turned around and glared at her. "My cuffs are on the back of my belt," he said as he reached around and pulled them out. Stacy, smirking back at him, grabbed the handcuffs and put the first cuff on. She waited for him to turn around so she could cuff his other hand behind him.

"Alright enough of this...we're wasting time." Jimmy said. "Get them in the back and watch them."

Carl grabbed Jo by the arm and led her to the back, while Stacy shoved Mac in front of her down the narrow passageway. The tiny bedroom in the back of the RV had a double bed in the middle with nightstands on both sides. The windows and blinds were closed. Carl shoved Jo down on the bed, she looked up at him with a mix of fear and hate. She knew Mac would react and she also knew that it was what Carl wanted. He wanted any reason to kill him and that scared her. Mac saw what he had done, as he pulled away from Stacy, Jo could see the anger flickering in his eyes. "Mac, no!" Jo said in a quick snap. "I'm alright."

Stacy pushed Mac to the other side of the bed, "Sit down," she commanded. Mac stared at her, he wanted to shove her through the wall of the RV. Stacy was tired of waiting, before Mac could react, she had raised her hand and hit him on the side of the head with the butt of her gun. He fell onto the bed, stars began to dance in front of his eyes and then darkness consumed him.

"Mac!" Jo yelled.

"Shut up, before you get the same," Carl said.

Jo turned and looked up at Carl, she could see the lust in his eyes and it scared her. He reached down and caressed her hair and she pulled away from him. He grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to him. His face was just inches from hers, she closed her eyes tight, still trying to turn away from him. She felt his breath on her neck as his lips touched her skin. "No," she said through gritted teeth.

Before she knew it, he let go of her hair and pushed her down on to the bed. He looked up at Stacy, "You in or out?"

"You do what you want, I'll have my fun with him later," she said as she gestured toward Mac.

"Fine, have it your way."

Carl stared down at Jo as he started to undo his pants. He crawled on top of her, sitting on her legs. He leaned down and forced his lips onto hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She gagged, trying desperately to get him to stop. She could feel his hands grabbing for her breast, sliding up under her bra.

"Stop, get off of me," she cried.

Carl pulled his hands from under her shirt, he looked at Jo and sat up. "Beg me to stop," he teased.

"What?" Jo asked, tears falling down her face.

Carl laughed, it was a cold, evil laugh. "Beg me to stop!" he said again.

She could feel him harden under her, she knew he was playing with her. He had no intentions of stopping. The tears stung her eyes as they continued to flow. She squeezed her eyes shut, she refused to look at him. Carl grabbed for her pants and was beginning to unbutton them.

Mac slowly opened his eyes, his head was pounding. He could hear Jo crying, he could hear her mumbling, "No, get your hands off of me." He forced himself to open his eyes, to focus. He turned his head up to see what was happening. Before Carl knew what hit him, Mac rolled off the bed and with his shoulder knocked him off of Jo. Carl, was knocked off balance, he fell off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud. The entire camper shook.

Mac, looked down at Jo, she lay there with her eyes glued to him. Tears continued to fall. Mac climbed over Jo and protected her body with his. Carl stumbled to his feet. He raised his fist and was just about to hit Mac again, when Jackie walked in. Stacy stood their gun pointed at Mac, it all happened so quick she hadn't had time to react.

"What the hell is going on back here?" she yelled. "Carl, this isn't the time for you to be getting your rocks off." she continued through gritted teeth.

"I'm going to kill this bastard," Carl said grabbing Mac and yanking him up by the shirt.

"Let him go, we need him alive, for now!"

Carl glared at Mac, yanking harder on his shirt. "Fine, I won't kill him...Yet!" he said as he brought his fist back and punched Mac in the ribs. "But, when we're through with them, I get the pleasure of killing this bastard." He let go of Mac's collar and shoved him back down on the bed. Carl turned and looked at Jo, "I'm not done with you either. I'm gonna make that bastard watch every minute of it before I kill him," he said with a snarl. He then turned and stormed from the back of the camper.

"We're moving out, now watch them," Jackie said to Stacy. "If he gives you any more problems yell, I'll make him wish he hadn't."

"I'll watch them." Stacy answered back while pointing her gun at them.

Mac got up off of Jo, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" he asked with deep concern etched in his face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok," she said with tears still sliding down her cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he hits like a girl," he stuttered with a grin, hoping to make her smile. As quick as the grin appeared, it disappeared. He looked her in the eye and whispered, "Jo, I'll do whatever it takes to keep them from hurting you. I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a shaky voice. "Mac, please, you have to control your anger. Carl's just looking for a reasons to rile you up. He wants to kill you."

"Both of you, shut up," Stacy said. "You, move back to the other side of the bed and sit down."

Mac gave Jo a sympathetic smile and did what he was told. As he moved past Stacy and sat down on the bed, he had to ask, "What did you do with the old couple?"

"Whats it matter to you?" she asked.

"They're innocent people, they don't deserve this," he said.

"They're locked up for now, Jackie and Jimmy will decide what to do with them. You have enough to worry about." she said. "Now shut up!"

. . . . . . .

Flack, Danny and Lindsey watched the video, over and over again. They hoped to find something, anything, that would help them find Mac and Jo.

"We need to pull the traffic camera's in the area, see if they are on any of them." Danny said.

"Adam is running the facial recognition program now, then he'll put it through the database and hopefully then we'll know who were dealing with." Lindsey added.

"Do we have the ballistics report back yet? Are the two robbery's related?" Flack asked.

"Not yet, but I'm betting they are." Danny replied.

"According to the witnesses, the one woman shot the last victim Lisa Denton, just to see if the bullet would go through her hands and into her head. We need to find them fast, I don't think they'll leave Mac and Jo alive for very long," Flack added.

"This group sounds psychotic and ruthless, God only knows what they are doing to them," Lindsey said with worry in her eyes.

"We're going to find them, Lindsey." Danny said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"I know," she said nodding her head, "I just hope when we find them, they're still alive."

Just as Flack was getting ready to head back to the station Adam came running in. "We got a license plate number on the car they're in. We also know the name of two of the assailants, Carl Stanton and his sister Jackie. They both have rap sheets as long as the other unsub's sleeve."

"I'll get an APB out on the car and on Carl and Jackie." Flack said as he turned and hurried into the elevator.

. . . . . .

Jimmy drove the RV while Jackie sat next to him in the front seat. The curtain was open so she could watch the back. Carl was sitting at the table fiddling with the gun he had, while Stacy stood at the entrance to the bedroom, leaning against the wall. They had been on the highway for several hours.

"We need to stop and get some gas." Jimmy said.

"Okay, but don't stop at one of those crowded stops, find something secluded." Jackie answered.

"You know, we should probably take back routes and stay off the highway, we'll be less likely to get spotted that way."

"You're probably right," She answered reaching over and patting his shoulder as she got up and headed toward the back of the RV.

Jackie opened the bathroom door and looked at the old couple. They sat there on the floor, bound and gagged, sweat beading on their foreheads. The tiny bathroom was hot, there was little ventilation and no room to move around. They looked up at Jackie with fear in their eyes. She reached in and grabbed the old man's arm, "Get up," she demanded.

He did his best to get to his feet, his knees cracking as he tried to stand. Jackie pulled on him harder as he used her for balance. She pulled the duct tape from his mouth, not caring if she hurt him. "Do as your told and the old lady here won't die," she said.

"What...what do you want from us?" he moaned.

"We need to stop for gas, you got a credit card?"

"Ah..yes...please don't hurt my wife. I'll do what ever you want."

"Good, that's what I want to hear," she said, patting him on the back and pushing him to the front of the RV.

Mac could hear what was going on, he was afraid for the old couple. He didn't want them to get hurt. "Stacy," Mac said.

"What?"

"Why don't you let them go? You have us, you don't need them," he said.

"Not my call, lover."

Mac looked at Jo and could see the worry in her face. They both knew that when the old couple were no longer useful, they would kill them.

Jo asked, "Where are we going, can you tell us that?"

"No, now shut up." Stacy yelled.

Before they knew it the RV pulled on to a gravel parking lot and stopped. Carl got out with the old man and watched him pump the gas. When they were finished they headed into the country store. The attendant had a small television sitting on the counter behind him. A news bulletin had popped up on the screen, it was a picture of him and Jackie. The old man spotted the television and looked at Carl. He was trying to get the attention of the attendant, but he was too wrapped up in his newspaper.

"Is that all?" the attendant asked.

"Aaa, no." The old man said. "I'd like to have one of those maps, if it's no bother."

"No bother," he said as he turned around just in time to see the bulletin on the television. He turned and looked at Carl and back at the screen. He turned back to reach under the counter, only to find Carl pointing a gun directly at him. "Sorry you had to see that," he said as he pulled the trigger. The attendant fell, face down as a pool blood formed around him.

The old man backed up, "Oh God, why'd you go and do that?" he asked.

"Why did you go and ask for the map...his death is your fault old man and now you're going to pay for it." He said as he grabbed the man by the arm and pushed him back to the camper. The door to the camper came flying open and Jackie was standing at it. "What happened?" she demanded, standing there with her gun drawn.

"There was a bulletin on the television, with our faces on it. They know who we are and they're looking for us. Gramps here tried to get the attendants attention, which only got the attendant killed." Carl answered.

"Really?" she questioned. "They know who we are? Do they know what were driving?"

"No, they're still looking for the car."

"Good, take gramps here back to the bathroom, tie him back up."

"Sure, but then we need to talk."

"Yes, I believe we do," she said. "Jimmy, get us back on the road."

Carl directed the old man back to the bathroom and Jimmy pulled the RV back out on to the road passing the highway entrance and taking the scenic route north. Jo looked at Mac, the worry that played across her face was well warranted. They both knew the old couple were as good as dead. Jo pushed her self as close to Mac as she could, she was afraid, afraid for the old couple, afraid for herself and afraid for Mac. She wanted to feel his arms around her, but this was just gonna have to do. It was all she had for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Terror – Chapter III

**Oops..I forgot to mention that I don't own any CSI NY character. Just the psycho ones are really mine. Thank you again for all the kind reviews. Hope you continue to like the story. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. All mistakes in this chapter are my own...my daughter, editor, had a date with some friends. Who am I to stand in the way of her social life.**

. . . . . .

Flack, Lindsey and Danny, pulled into the rest stop on I-90. They headed for the corded off area in the back lot. Danny noticed the area was reserved for campers, RV's and semi-trucks. They pulled up next to the K-9 unit and got out. They grabbed their kits and headed for the car. They searched the car for any kind of lead finding only some blood splatters in the backseat and hairs in the front.

"This hair looks like Jo's," Lindsey said.

"I got blood drops back here," Danny answered back.

When they were finished processing the car they had it loaded up onto a flatbed to be hauled back to the crime lab. Flack and a few officers started interviewing other motorists and semi-truck drivers. Someone had to of seen something.

"Danny, I talked to the janitor, he started work at 3:30 this afternoon. He got a hold of the morning janitor, he's on his way back here to talk to us. The video surveillance camera is being put on a flash drive. It picked up the car coming in, but nothing after that. The back lot is not monitored because it's too far back and not well lit," Flack said.

"Well, if we get the time stamp from when they pulled in and then start looking for campers and semi-trucks that left shortly after, that could get us a lead. Maybe we can get a plate number," Danny suggested.

Just then Flack's phone rang, he reached in his pocket and pulled it out. "Flack," he answered.

"Flack, it's Adam...I was monitoring other activity, umm to you know, see if anything else, that might look like our guys, ummm...," Adam stammered.

"Adam..spit it out," Flack grumbled.

"Yeah, umm...there was a robbery at a gas station about two hours from you."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"There was a ballistic match, the gun belongs to one of the suspects," Adam said, excitedly.

"Do you have anything else?" Flack asked.

"They're sending me the reports as we speak," Adam continued.

"Let me know if you get anything else...and Adam, good work," Flack commended.

Danny watched as Flack talked to Adam and waited to hear what he found out. Flack put his phone back in his pocket and walked over to him and Lindsey.

"What did you find out?" Danny asked.

"DB at a gas station a few hours north of here. There was a ballistic match to one of our suspects."

"Let's go then," Lindsey said urging them back to the car.

"Lindsey, we need more than that. We need to know what they're driving," Danny said. "Look, we'll get the evidence back to the lab, get a look at the video surveillance and see if we can't narrow down what their driving now."

Just as Danny and Lindsey loaded the evidence into the back of the car, an older man wearing a janitor's uniform walked up.

"I'm looking for Detective Flack," he said.

"He's over there, I'm Detective Messer, and you are?"

"I'm Joe Miller, the janitor on duty this morning."

"Thank you for coming back Mr. Miller," Danny said reaching out to shake his hand.

"No problem, hope I can help."

"Do you remember seeing anything suspicious out here early this morning?"

"I saw a group of people out here near this car, but I couldn't tell you how many or what they were doing. There was an RV parked next to it, but it was gone when I came back out."

"An RV? Do you know what kind? Color, old, new, anything about it?" Lindsey asked.

"It wasn't new, but not old either. Brown with a tan stripe down the sides, I'm sorry, that's all I remember," Joe admitted, ashamed he couldn't remember more.

"You helped us more than you know," Danny said, as he shook his hand again. "Please wait here a minute, I'll see if Detective Flack has any more questions for you."

Danny walked over to Flack and relayed the information he had been given. Flack walked over to where the janitor was standing. "Mr. Miller, thank you for coming back, you've been very helpful. If you think of anything else, please call me. Doesn't matter how small the lead is, we'll take it," Flack said. He took a small white card from his suit coat and handed it to the janitor. He thanked him again for his time and sent him on his way.

"We need to get this information out on the wire and the news bulletin." Flack said.

They headed back to the lab to process the evidence found in the car.

. . . . . .

Jimmy opened the bathroom door and yanked the old man out. Carl was right behind him, he pulled the old lady to her feet and pushed them on to the couch.

"Your gonna cook us something to eat," Jackie said.

"Old man, I'm sure you know how to start a fire?" Carl asked.

The old man just stared back at them. "Move, NOW!" Carl yelled. The old man was led out of the camper. "Try anything stupid and you both die," Carl snarled at them.

Jimmy and Stacy followed Carl out of the camper, "I need some air," Stacy said.

"What about the cops?" Jimmy asked.

"They ain't going no where, I just want a cigarette, then I'll go back in," she said.

"Sure, I could use one too," he said, lighting a cigarette and handing it to her.

The old woman stumbled to her feet and moved to the refrigerator.

Jackie sat at the table with her gun aimed at the old lady, she pulled a small baggie from her pocket and set it on the table. She rolled the yellow and white capsules between her fingers and the plastic. Finally she opened the bag and took four of them out.

"Get me a bottle of water," she commanded the old woman.

The old woman opened the refrigerator and grabbed the water, she turned and handed it to her. "My name is Clara," she said. "My husbands name is Bud. You know, it doesn't matter what you do to us, you'll never get away with this."

"We'll see about that," she said as she opened the bottle and swallowed down two of the pills.

"You may get away with it here on this earth, my dear, but you can't hide from the Lord. He knows your heart and the evil that you all are doing."

"God? Seriously? If you believe so much in God, then why do you think he allowed this to happen to you?" Jackie asked with sarcasm.

"My Lord has a plan for me, I don't know what it is, but I know that someday I will be sitting by His side in Heaven," Clara answered back with her hands lifted and her eyes looking up to Heaven.

"Sooner than you think," Jackie said as she picked up her gun, pointed it, and pulled the trigger.

Clara, dropping her eyes back to Jackie, fell to the floor. The door to the camper flung open and Jimmy climbed in. "What the hell?" he asked.

"She wanted to see her Lord," Jackie said, shrugging her shoulders.

Jimmy noticed the baggie on the table, "Baby...you can't kill our hostages, we still need them."

"I'm sorry baby, here, I took two out for you," she said as she handed him two of the pills she had pulled out. He took them from her and picked up the bottled water and took a drink from it.

"We need to get her out of here," Jimmy said as he looked down at her lifeless body.

"Get that cop out here, he can carry her out to the woods and dump her," Jackie answered.

"Baby, you could of waited till she finished the grub before you killed her. Now, we're stuck with hot dogs and if that old man can't get the fire going, we'll be eating them cold," he complained.

"Sorry Baby," was all she could manage.

. . . . .

Jo jumped when she heard the shot. She looked at Mac who had already managed to get up and move to the door. He needed to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Mac turned back to her, the look on his face was all the answer she needed. "The old woman is dead," he said. "Jackie killed her."

"Oh God, Mac..what are we going to do?"

Mac turned and looked around the small room. "We need to find a way to get these cuffs off," he said.

"Keep watch," she said. "I'm going to look in these bedside tables, maybe there is something we can use in them."

He watched as Jimmy and Jackie were talking. "Hurry," he said. "I think Jimmy is coming this way." He watched as Jimmy looked toward the bedroom and stopped.

Jo was trying to pull the drawer open. "_They make this look much easier on tv."_ She thought to herself. Once the drawer was opened she felt around to see if she could find anything of use. She remembered back to being a child and playing that game where you had to feel something in the bag and name it. Finally she came across something that felt like a bobby pin. "Oh, God please let this be what I think it is," she whispered as she struggled to pick it up. "Got it."

Jo, pulling her hands around as far as she could, looked to see what she had. "Perfect," she exclaimed.

"What did you find?"

"A bobby pin."

"Can you hide it?" Mac asked with his brow furrowed. "Jimmy's coming."

Jo slipped the bobby pin into the pocket of her jeans and sat back down on the bed. Mac hurried over and had just sat back down when Jimmy entered the room.

"What's going on out there?" Mac asked.

"I gotta a job for you...let's go," he said looking at Mac and waving his gun toward the door.

Mac stood and headed for the door, he looked back at Jo. He didn't want to leave her there alone. He was sure that Carl would take advantage of this opportunity. "Get yourself free and run," he silently mouthed to her.

Jo, gave a quick nod in agreement, then waited for them to leave the room before she pulled the bobby pin from her pants pocket. "_I'll get myself free, but I'm not leaving without you Mac,_" she said to herself.

Mac was shoved out the door and into the living area of the camper. He looked at Jackie and then down at the old woman. "Why?" he asked.

"Shut up! I don't have to explain anything to you, Jackie yelled.

Just then Jimmy shoved Mac up against the counter and grabbed his hands to undo the cuffs.

"Your going to carry the old woman out of here," he said.

Mac turned and looked at them, rubbing his wrists, he asked, "Where to?"

"The woods, we're just going to dump her in the woods." Jimmy said. "She'll be bug food."

Jackie started laughing hysterically and Jimmy joined in. The drugs they had taken, already making them slur words and act foolish.

"Pick her up and let's go," he commanded.

Mac knelt down and picked the old woman up in his arms and waited for Jackie to open the door.

. . . . .

The old man had started a small campfire as Carl and Stacy stood watch. He had jumped when he heard the gun fire and was afraid for his wife. They had been married for 50 years and had saved all those years to take a cross country trip after he retired. These were to be their '_Golden Years.' _He watched as the door to the camper opened and Jackie stepped out, followed by Mac and then Jimmy. He watched as Mac carried his wife down the steps and their eyes locked. "Clara," he cried.

Mac's heart ached for the old man. He knew what it was like to lose someone so close and not have the chance to tell them how much you loved them. Bud ran to Clara and grabbed her hand. "Why?" he yelled. "Why? She couldn't of hurt you."

"Shut up old man," Jackie snapped back.

"Let's go," Jimmy said as he pushed Mac forward.

"No, where are you taking her?" Bud gasped.

Bud grabbed onto Mac's arm. He wouldn't let go and Mac refused to move from him. "Please, just let him have a minute."

"Fine," she said. "Stacy go with them, and watch him," she said pointing at Mac. "If he tries anything, kill them both!" Jackie said as she turned around and headed back inside the RV.

"Move," Stacy said as they headed off into the woods.

They walked a ways, weaving their way through several clusters of trees, when Jimmy said, "That's far enough, drop her there by the tree and let's get back.

Mac turned and looked at him with disgust. He gently lay her down on a pile of leaves at the base of a huge oak tree. He straightened her dress and smoothed down her hair. He stood up and backed away allowing Bud a final chance to say good bye to his beloved wife.

Bud fell to his knees, grabbed his wife's hand and sobbed. "Oh, Clara! How am I suppose to go on without you?" His tears dropped onto his wife as he continued to cry. "I'm so sorry, honey," he continued.

"Alright, enough of this," Stacy said rolling her eyes at the old man.

Bud continued to hold onto his wife's hand. He couldn't bring himself to just leave her there. The thoughts of her laying out here, open to the elements and the animals, made him sick. "Please," he cried, "We can't just leave her here like this."

"Aaa, yeah, we can." Stacy stated sharply.

Bud, swung his head around and yelled back at Stacy, "No, I won't leave her."

"Fine," She answered back as she pulled the trigger. "I guess you _can_ stay here with her."

It happened so fast, Bud fell on top of his wife, head buried in her chest. The tears that were falling, now being mixed with the blood of his wife. Mac jumped at the sound of the gun being fired. He glared at Stacy and Jimmy, "What the hell is wrong with you people?" he yelled.

"Shut up and let's go," Jimmy snarled as he shoved Mac back towards the RV. Mac stumbled, falling over a large tree branch that lay on the ground covered by leaves. He landed on his hands and knees. As he began to get up he felt a large stick by his leg. He wrapped his hand around it as he began to stand up.

"Get up," Stacy said as she knelt down and grabbed him by the arm. Just as she grabbed him he swung the stick, knocking her off balance. She fell hard, dropping her gun. Jimmy raised his gun and aimed it at him. Mac grabbed Stacy and held her in front of him as Jimmy fired. Stacy screamed out and Jimmy stood there in shock. Mac pushed Stacy off of him and toward Jimmy as he scrambled to grab her gun. Jimmy aimed and fired again. Mac felt the bullet burn into his side as he stumbled backwards and fell over the log again. He landed hard on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Jimmy quickly moved toward him and pointed the gun in his face.

"Stacy? Stacy how bad is it?" Jimmy asked.

"It's my arm, you hit me in the arm you moron." she seethed.

"How bad is it?"

"I don't know." She said as she touched the hole in her shirt.

Mac lay there on the ground, touching his side trying to determine how bad he was hurt. He could tell the bullet went straight through. He was mad at himself, he had the opportunity to get away from these two and failed. He was sure they would make him pay for this, one way or another.

"Get up," Jimmy ordered. "One wrong move and the next bullet goes through your head."

Mac grimaced as he pushed himself up off the ground, he touched his side to see how bad it was. The blood had soaked his shirt and he could feel it trickling down his side. He was finding it difficult to stand without clutching his side.

Stacy grabbed her gun from Jimmy and aimed it at Mac. Jimmy also trained his gun on Mac. "Start walking." he said.

Mac turned and headed back toward the camper. He was worried about how Jackie and Carl would react to what he did. He just hoped they wouldn't take it out on Jo. He stumbled through the woods, slowly making his way back, Jimmy and Stacy following close behind him.

. . . . . . . .

Jo continued to try and get the cuffs undone. She was worried about Mac out in the woods with Stacy and Jimmy. She could hear Jackie crashing around out in the camper. Carl had come in, he was searching cupboards for food and alcohol. "I'm hungry," he said.

"Go get the bitch in the back, she can finish making us something to eat," Jackie said as she flopped down on the couch. She popped open a can of beer and swallowed down a couple more pills.

"Good idea." Carl said as he popped his own can of beer opened. "Save me a few of those Oxycontin."

Carl headed down the hall to the back of the camper. Jo heard him and quickly tried to put the bobby pin back in her pocket. He had come around the bed and sat down next to her. She fumbled the bobby pin and it fell onto the bed. She tried in vain to find it and get it into her pocket. Carl, laid his hand on her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. Jo froze under his touch. She didn't want to make him angry, but more than that, she didn't want him touching her. He ran his hand up her leg sliding it toward the inner thigh as he went. Jo's breath caught in her throat as Carl reached the top of her thigh and his finger slowly caressed between her legs. "You like that don't ya?" he asked.

Jo, looking directly at him and trying to scoot farther back on the bed, defiantly answered, "No...I don't."

"Come on, let me give you a little preview to what your going to get later," Carl said as he grabbed Jo by the hair and pulled her head toward him. He smashed his lips onto hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She tried desperately to get his lips off of her and pull away from him. She started gagging and thought she would vomit. Carl finally released her, then grabbed her legs and pulled her down on the bed and on to her back. Jo stared back at him, not with fear but with disgust. Carl flipped her over onto her stomach and grabbed for her hands. Jo, started to panic and tried to move away from him. He yanked on her arms, pulling her closer to him. "Settle down," he yelled. "Or your going to get yourself hurt."

Jo stopped moving, her mind started racing. "_Where's Mac? Where were the others? This can't be happening to me..."_

Carl's voice broke her from her thoughts, "Get up, your finishing dinner," he said as he unlocked the cuffs, backed up and looked at the door.

Jo rolled over, looking at him in disbelief, but slowly started off the bed. She was confused at the sudden change in him, but wasn't going to question it. As she headed for the door, rubbing her sore wrists, she ran into Jackie.

"Don't get used to me saving your ass," she said. "If I weren't hungry you'd be feeding _his_ needs right now." Jackie pointed back to the kitchen area as Jo made her way past.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Terror – Chapter 4

**I apologize this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. But, I thought it was a good breaking point in the story. I so appreciate all the reviews and encouraging words..Thank You So Much! Again, I don't own any CSI NY characters and once again my editor, my daughter, is out again. So, all the mistakes you find...yes, they are mine! Enjoy and please review!**

Flack, Danny, Lindsey, Sheldon and Adam all met in the conference room. Flack had gathered them all to go through the information and leads they had. Who they were dealing with, when they were last seen and where they may be headed.

"What's going on Flack?" Danny asked.

"I have a helicopter ready to go, we're going to be searching the area around the gas station they were last seen. There are lots of wooded areas up there to hide and they haven't been spotted since the gas station," he said as he raked his hand through his hair. He was tired, but he refused to give up looking for them. Lindsey handed him a cup of coffee and he took it, flashing her a grateful smile.

"Adam, what have you found out?" Flack questioned.

"Well," Adam started, "After getting the evidence back from the gas station robbery, I analyzed it. This is what we know. The camper is owned by Bud Jenkins and his wife Clara, they are retired and going on a cross country trip. Bud's credit card was left at the scene. I ran his name through CODIS, AFIS and the DMV, the camper caught my attention. It's the same make and model that was described. Also prints at the station matched the prints in the car, Carl Stanton. There were two other sets of prints in the car besides Carl and Jackie Stanton's. One set, the driver, belongs to James Richmond. The other belongs to a Stacy Green, she's James' half sister. Both have rap sheets for robbery, felonious assault, and drug possession. The blood in the back seat was Mac's. The hair that was found did belong to Jo."

"So, we can be sure who were dealing with and we went from two hostages to four. Great!" Flack said as he stood up and paced the floor.

"Flack," Lindsey said, "This is bad, but we know Mac and Jo, they will do whatever necessary to keep them all safe. We just need to find them. When does the chopper leave?"

"How many choppers do we have?" Danny asked.

"We have two choppers leaving as soon as I get there. The forest rangers will meet up with Lindsey and some officers as soon as you get to the station. Lindsey, you will be coordinating a search grid. Sheldon, I want you there with your medical bag and an ambulance standing by. Danny your with me. I'll be in one chopper, you'll be in the other."

"Ok, then...let's get moving," Danny said as he headed for the door.

"What about me? What do you want me to do?" Adam questioned.

"Adam, you stay here, continue to dig up whatever you can. You hear anything, you let us know immediately," Flack said.

"Oh..ok..will do," Adam stammered. He watched as they all headed down the hall to the elevators. He could see the worry on their faces as the elevator doors closed.

. . . . . .

Mac finally reached the edge of the woods and could see the glow of the fire outside the RV. Jackie and Carl were no where to be seen. There were lounge chairs set up around the fire pit and a card table set up next to a large cooler. Dread crawled up his spine as he noticed the bottles of beer and drugs on the table.

Just as they reached the RV, the door swung open and Jackie stepped out, "It's about time," she said.

"Good ole' Mac here decided to be stupid," Jimmy said as he shoved Mac closer to Jackie.

Jackie shot Mac an angry glare, she reached up and grabbed him by his hair. She yanked his head back and whispered loudly in his ear, "And to think I kept Carl from devouring that bitch in there. Well, I guess I'll just have to let him have her, that should teach you a lesson." She let go of his hair and shoved him backwards, causing him to fall on to the foot of a wooden lounge chair. As he landed on the chair, he struggled to keep his balance so as not to fall on the ground.

Mac, regretting what happened in the woods and wincing in pain, tried to smooth things over. "Look, I'm the one who tried to get away, Jo didn't do anything wrong, leave her alone," he begged.

"Yeah, if anyone should be punished it should be him," Stacy added. "Let _me_ punish him." Before he knew it, Stacy was sitting behind him on the lounge, running her hands over his shoulders. Mac cringed at her touch. Stacy reached around and grabbed his chin, pulling his head toward her. She was right next to his ear when she whispered, "Our fun is just beginning. I'm going to make you sorry for that stunt in the woods. You'll be begging me to stop." She let him go, patting his cheek and smiling that evil smile at him.

Carl opened the door to the RV and let Jo pass him out the door. She was carrying a tray of food for them. As she descended the stairs and put the tray on the table she caught sight of the blood on Mac's shirt. "Oh God, Mac are you alright?" She said as she ran over to him to check out his wound. "What happened?"

Stacy, still sitting behind Mac, grabbed his hair and pulled on it. "I'm fine Jo, don't worry about me," he said trying to keep Stacy calm.

Jo looked at Stacy, "Your bleeding too? Where's Bud? What the hell happened out there?" she asked turning back to Jimmy for an answer.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," Carl said as he walked over and grabbed her arm pulling her away from Mac.

"My arm hurts," Stacy said. "What do we have for pain?"

Jackie tossed the bottle of Oxycontin to Stacy who took three tablets from the bottle and dry swallowed them. She moved back on the lounge, leaning her head back and waited for them to kick in. Jimmy had grabbed the first aid kit and began to bandage her arm up.

"Sit down, Jo." Jackie commanded.

Jo found a seat close to Mac. They sat and watched as Jackie, Jimmy, and Carl began to eat and drink. Jimmy and Jackie were taking turns passing the drinks and the Oxycontin between them. They grabbed a blanket and wrapped themselves in it like a cocoon and sat farthest from the fire. Carl had finished eating and grabbed another beer, he threw one to Stacy as she settled herself behind Mac in the lounge chair. Carl had turned on a radio and for what seemed like an eternity, they sat around drinking, taking more pills and listening to the music.

It was getting late and the only light was from the moon and the fire. Jimmy and Jackie were pretty well occupied under their blanket. Jo tried to ignore the sounds they were making, she just hoped that they didn't give Carl any ideas. She watched as Mac continued to hold his side. She wanted to get a look at him, to see how badly he was hurt, but they wouldn't let her. Stacy was determined to keep Jo away from him. The harder Jo tried to get to him the closer Stacy got, until she was finally sitting right behind him, her body touching his. Carl had gotten up and stumbled over to Jo. "Come on, let's dance," he said.

"I don't dance," she answered as she tried to look away from him.

"Get up I said."

"I really...I don't want to dance," she said as she backed away from him.

"Leave her alone, Carl," Mac growled as he tried in vain to get up. Stacy had grabbed hold of his shirt and whenever he tried to move she pulled him back closer to her, causing him to grimace in pain. Stacy was feeling no pain, she had enough Oxycontin in her to keep her feeling good for some time. Mac tried to pull away from her again, when he felt the barrel of her gun being shoved into his back.

Carl reached down and grabbed Jo's hand. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Come on, I want you to dance with me." She slowly stood up and Carl pulled her close, one hand caressing her back and the other holding his beer. "You need to loosen up, Jo," he said, as he tipped the bottle to Jo's lips. "Come on, open up. Don't make me force this down your throat."

Jo had no choice but to open her mouth and take a drink. Carl kept pouring and she couldn't swallow it fast enough. She started to choke on it before Carl pulled the bottle away. Laughing he pulled her close and licked the beer that had dribbled down her chin. Jo, squeezed her eyes closed, waiting for him to finish his disgusting act. They continued to dance, Carl pulling her closer and closer, his hands moving up and down her back.

Mac, desperately wanted to get her away from him, but every time he moved he could feel Stacy push the barrel into his back, a little harder each time. Stacy was leaning on his back, he could feel her breathing on his neck. Mac was so busy watching Carl's every move he didn't notice Stacy's hand wrap around his waist. She pulled him back toward her and kissed his neck. Mac tried to pull away from her, but stopped when he heard her cock the gun.

Carl pulled Jo into a tight embrace, his arms wrapped around her back and his face nuzzled in her neck. She could feel him kissing and nipping at her as they were swaying to the music. She tried to pull away, but he held her tighter. "Don't fight me Jo, it's gonna happen no matter what," he whispered. "Whether you get hurt in the process is up to you." Carl looked into Jo's eyes and leaned in to kiss her. She started to put up a fight, pulling away from him. She stopped when she heard Stacy call her name.

"Joooo," Stacy teased. "Don't give Carl a hard time, he's been so patiently waiting for this moment. Besides, I have a gun pointed at your precious Mac and I will kill him if you force me too."

Carl grinned at Stacy and let Jo go. "I want to watch you dance for me Jo," he said as he found a place to sit next to Mac and Stacy. He pulled the gun from his waist band and aimed it at Mac.

Mac could see the fear in Jo's eyes. He knew she would do what ever it took to keep them from killing him, even if it meant giving herself to Carl. He couldn't let that happen. He had to find a way out of this.

"Dance!" Carl demanded again as he cocked his gun. Jo, tears forming in her eyes, started swaying to the music. She had Carl's attention. She could see the lust and desire building in his eyes.

Carl's eyes were on Jo, but his gun was still trained on Mac, Stacy moved herself around to sit on Mac's lap. "Kiss me Mac," she demanded. "Kiss me or I'll shoot her." Stacy leaned down and met his lips. She kissed him hard and to him what seemed like an eternity. Her free hand traveling down the front of his shirt, finding it's way beneath, to feel his chest. "I can feel your heart beating for me, Mac," she whispered as she pulled him into another kiss.

"Strip for me Jo." Carl demanded.

"What?" she stammered.

Mac pulled away from Stacy and glared at Carl. "No, you son of a bitch," he yelled.

Stacy grabbed Mac's face and pulled him to her. "Don't worry about them, you need to worry about what I'm going to do to you," she said, her lips invading his mouth while her hand fumbled with his belt.

"Take your clothes off Jo." he said again.

Jo's breath caught in her throat and her eyes darted from Carl to Mac. "Please, don't make me do this."

"Do it now."

She could not stop the tears from falling as she began to undo the buttons of her blouse. Her hands trembled and her fingers moved from one button to the next.

"Dance while you undo those buttons." Carl demanded while he watched her with an evil, lustful stare.

Stacy was busy with her own pleasures. She continued to work his belt undone. She was not paying attention to Mac's expression as he was seething from what they were doing to them. Stacy dropped her hand into Mac's lap and she began to caress him as she moved in and again met his lips with hers. Mac felt an uncontrollable anger come over him.

Jo had just finished unbuttoning the last button when Carl said, "Take it off along with the bra, Now."

Just then, Mac picked Stacy up and threw her off to the side. She landed on Carl, knocking him off the chair. They both landed in a heap on the ground. Mac ran to Jo and grabbed her hand, twirled her around and ran toward the woods. He was so angry, his adrenalin pumping, he forgot about the pain in his side. They got to the edge of the clearing and disappeared into the woods.

Jackie and Jimmy heard Stacy yell as she and Carl hit the ground. They struggled to get out of the blanket. "Dammit," Jackie yelled.

"Get up Carl," Jimmy yelled.

"I'm trying," he said as he shoved Stacy to the side.

"Ow," Stacy cried, "that hurt, you bastard."

"Shut up, Stacy, this is your fault." Jimmy said as he grabbed two flashlights from the camper.

Jackie grabbed Stacy's gun and handed it to Jimmy. "Go after them," she said. "Don't worry about bringing them back...just kill them."

Jimmy turned to Carl, "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Summer Terror – Chapter V

**Sorry I didn't get my chapter up yesterday. I fell and hurt my wrist, so didn't much feel like typing. Hopefully, you are still enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think, I look forward to hearing from you.**

. . . . . .

Danny and Flack pulled into the airfield where the police helicopters were waiting. Flack parked the car and he and Danny headed straight to them.

"Detective Flack," Flack said as he shook the pilots hand. "When can we get started?"

"Roger Flynn," the pilot said putting his hand out to meet Flacks. He was an older man with a gentle smile. "We can leave as soon as your ready."

"Good, let me coordinate with my partner over there and we'll go."

Danny was busy introducing himself to the pilot of his helicopter, "Hey, I'm Detective Messer. You are?" he asked.

"Glen Bates, nice to meet you," the balding man said. Too bad it's under these circumstances."

Danny spotted Flack coming toward him and waited for him to get closer before trying to speak. Once Flack was within ear shot Danny turned to him, "When do we leave?" he asked.

"It's gonna be light in a few hours, by the time we get near the station, it should be light enough to see. We're leaving now." Flack said rubbing his hands through his hair. Danny could see how tired Flack was, but knew he would never give up looking for them.

"Let's get some coffee before we leave," Danny said turning to go inside for a cup.

"Sure, I could use a cup." He followed Danny inside. It was only a few minutes before they returned and climbed into the waiting choppers. They were finally headed up to Mac and Jo's last known location...a gas station in Mechanicsville, NY.

"Detective Flack?" Roger questioned, "What makes you think they are still in the area around Mechanicsville?"

"Because as soon as we found out about the robbery at the station and that they were there, we had state patrols on every road leading out of the area. We also have road blocks set up on all the major highways, and, they haven't been through any of them. We think they took to the back roads and we're hoping that they stopped for the night." "_God I hope they stopped for the night, I pray they're still alive and we can find them soon."_ Flack thought to himself as he sipped his coffee and continued to look out the window of the helicopter.

"Well, if they are out there, we'll find them." he assured the worried detective.

Flack looked at the pilot and gave him a smile that expressed all the words that he couldn't bring himself to say. Mac was his best friend and Jo meant the world to him. He new the first time they met that she was one of a kind, the kind of friend you wanted to have. He was so happy that Jo cracked that hard shell of Mac's and gave him a life back. He was determined to find them and bring them back home.

. . . . . . .

It was dark in the woods. Mac still had a hold of Jo's hand and was pulling her behind him deeper and deeper into the trees. It was hard to see and navigate around the sticks and stumps that lay on the ground. They tried, but couldn't quiet the sound of the dried leaves rustling under their feet.

"Mac, I need to rest a minute." Jo said through deep, heavy breaths.

Mac slowed up and eventually stopped near a big oak tree. He rested his back up against the tree and pulled Jo close to him. They stood there, trying to catch their breath. Mac could feel Jo's bare skin under his hands when he pulled her close, he realized that her shirt was still undone. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that," he said as he pulled her shirt together and fumbled with the buttons.

"Mac, don't you be sorry, if it weren't for your quick thinking back there..." she didn't need to finish the sentence, they both knew what would of happened. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, she whispered in his ear, "I love you Mac Taylor."

Mac slid his arms around her and held her close, his lips looking for hers. He whispered, "I love you too," just as his mouth found hers. He kissed her with such passion, they didn't want it to end. They wanted to be lost in each other for a while longer, but that wasn't to be. Mac heard Carl and Jimmy trudging through the leaves. He could see the flash of light bouncing from tree to tree.

"Come on," he whispered, "We have to keep going." Mac took her hand and they moved quickly and as quietly as they could, through the woods.

"Mac, we can't just keep running in these woods, we don't know what else is out here."

"No, your right, but we do know what's back there...I don't know about you, but I'll take my chances with the woods. Besides, I know which way we're headed."

"Where?" she asked quizzically.

"North, toward the road."

"I guess that makes sense...what were you? A boyscout?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her tone.

He smiled to himself, "No, one better, I was a Marine, remember? They did teach us directions and survival you know.

"Good to know." she answered back. "Did they also teach you how to wrestle bears?"

"How hard can it be?" he asked her as he continued to pull her through the trees. "Besides, it can't be any harder than being around you all day with no coffee, right?"

"Ha! Funny man." she said shoving him forward with her other hand. "Just keep moving."

They continued through the woods, Jimmy and Carl's voices not far behind. Mac started slowing down, his side had started bleeding again and the pain was becoming intense. Jo noticed him grabbing at his side. "Mac, are you alright?" she asked with concern etched in her face.

He breathed deep, "I...It's my side...Jo, I...need to stop a minute."

Jo reached out to look at his side, even though she couldn't see anything. She felt the fresh blood, wet and warm on her fingers. "Mac, your bleeding again."

"Jo...you need to leave me here and get to the road...your our only hope of getting out of here alive. You stay with me and they will catch us both...I can't keep going."

"Mac, I can't leave you out here." she argued, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"Jo, listen to me, just keep going North, you'll find the road. It's almost daylight, when the sun comes up, keep it on your right. You'll know your going the right way. "

"What happens if they find you? You know they'll kill you."

"I'll hide the best I can, when you get to the road, bring back help," he said, as he sank down by a tall oak tree. "Hurry Jo."

"Mac, I can't leave you here, I just can't," she said leaning down next to him. "Please, don't make me do this. Please Mac, get up, we can make it together." she pleaded.

He was doing all he could to keep his eyes open, "Jo, go now."

She pulled his face to hers and through the tears she kissed him. "I love you, please remember that. I Will Be Back For You!" she said in her bravest voice.

"I love you too and I know you will. Now hurry, before they find us both here."

Jo stood up, she looked around the woods, not as dark as earlier but still hard to see. She grabbed a large branch that lay on the ground and pulled it over to where Mac was sitting. She propped the branch up, doing her best to shield him. Trying to make it harder for Carl and Jimmy to spot him. "I'll be back for you Mac...I promise," she said. She turned and ran North toward the road.

She didn't know how far the road was, she had to keep going. As she ran through the woods the tree limbs caught her shirt, ripping it to shreds and scratching her arms. She tried hard not to trip over the limbs and fallen tree's, she couldn't risk breaking a leg. She was focused on getting to the road and getting help. "_Hold on Mac..please, just hold on,"_ she cried.

. . . . . . .

Flack and Roger were over the forest near Mechanicsville. "You start to look Detective Flack, if you need me to go a certain direction, just let me know."

"Will do," he said. "Can we communicate to Danny and Glenn? Have them go north to the roadblocks and then back, we'll go east and west in a grid pattern."

"Ten-four," Roger agreed with a thumbs up.

As they began to fly over the wooded terrain, Flack scanned the area below, looking for clearings that could hide an RV. They had been in the air for a while when he finally spotted what looked like a camp site. "Do you see that?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, I do. Do you want me to set down so we can check it out?"

"We need to call for back up. We can't set down to close, they may get spooked and run."

"Ok, we'll set down just off the highway, near the gas station where your team is. It's not that far from here," Roger said as he turned the helicopter around and headed north.

"Can you let Danny and Glenn know to meet us their?" Flack asked. He knew Danny would want to be there if this was them.

. . . . . . .

Jackie was pacing around the camp site when she heard the helicopter fly over head. She looked up and watched as it turned back toward the highway. Her gut told her they were looking for them, although she didn't know how they knew where to find them.

"Stacy," she yelled.

"What?" Stacy answered coming out of the camper.

"We need to get the guys and get out of here."

"What...why...what's going on?"

"I just heard a helicopter, I have a feeling they're looking for us."

"Well, how we going to get the guys, they're out there somewhere." she said as she gestured with her arms a large area of the woods.

"We need to signal them somehow." Jackie suggested. "Maybe blow the horn?"

"Ok," Stacy went back inside the camper and sat in the drivers seat. She blew the horn in long bursts. They hoped the guys could hear it and know to come back. "How long should we wait for them" she wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Jackie answered back. "But, if I see cops, I'm outta here without them."

Mac tried to stay as still as possible. He could hear Jimmy and Carl, they weren't far from him. Carl walked right past him and he held his breath, keeping still. Jimmy came up beside him from the other side of the tree. He stood over Mac and nudged him with his foot. Mac grabbed his side and let out a staggered breath.

"Well, look what we got here," Jimmy said pointing his gun down at Mac.

Carl turned and stared down at Mac, "Where's Jo?"

Mac just looked at them, refusing to answer. He needed to make sure that Jo had enough time to get away.

"Answer me cop, where is she?" Carl yelled again as he kicked at Mac's leg.

"I'm not telling you anything...," Mac groaned.

"Fine, I'll kill you now and have fun taunting her with your dead body when I find her," Carl said as he cocked this pistol and aimed it once again at Mac's chest.

Mac looked up at Carl and Jimmy. He was just beginning to say something else when they heard the faint sound of the horn. "Why do you think they're doing that?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know, maybe they need us back there. There could be trouble," Carl answered, still pointing his gun at Mac, his eyes darting between him and Jimmy.

"Maybe, it's the cops setting a trap for you two idiots," Mac said, grinning up at them.

"Well then, I guess, we'll be dragging you back with us. You'll be what gets us out of here," Jimmy said as he reached down and grabbed Mac under the arm and yanked him up.

Mac, grimacing in pain, tried to get his feet under him to stand. Carl grabbed him under the other arm and pulled him to his feet. He shoved Mac against the tree and pointed his gun straight in to Mac's face, "Give me a reason to kill you...I beg of you." With that he pulled Mac off the tree and shoved him forward, back in the direction of the RV. Mac, still holding his side, stumbled as he continued to move through the woods, holding on to tree's to steady himself. Looking down at the ground he realized how Carl and Jimmy had found him so easily. He began following his own blood trail back to the RV.

. . . . . . .

Jo continued to run through the woods. She had to get to the road and get help. Tears blurred her vision as she continued through the trees. Just as she cleared a set of trees and took the next step the ground was no more. She slipped down the steep slope, sliding down on her butt, scraping her back on the sticks and rocks. She finally came to a stop, almost at the bottom of the hill. Standing up she saw it, the blacktop, she was never so happy to see a road in her life. She stumbled to the side of the road, looking back and forth, praying for a car to come by. "Where's a tourist when you need one?" she mumbled. She started walking, heading she hoped, back toward where they came.

A Forest Ranger was headed back toward the gas station to meet up with Flack and Danny. He would be the lead into the wooded area, should they need to go in. As he sped down the road he noticed a woman walking, stumbling, into the middle of the road.

Jo, hearing the car, turned around and stumbled into the middle of the road, waving her hands frantically in the air. She was more than happy that it was a Ranger who slammed on his brakes and came to a stop just in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" the Ranger asked.

"I'm Detective Jo Danville...I need help," she said.

"Detective Danville? We're here looking for you, where's Detective Taylor?"

"I had to leave him in the woods, we need to get back to him. He's hurt." she began, talking a mile a minute. "Do you have a phone? I need a phone."

"Yeah, yeah, hold on. I was just going to meet a Detective Flack at the gas station. They found the RV and the thugs that were holding you and Detective Taylor." The ranger got back in his car and picked up his radio. "Shirley, patch me through to Detective Flack's phone." he said.

"This is Detective Flack." Flack said in a rushed tone.

"Detective Flack, this is Ranger Nelson. I have Jo Danville here with me, she wants to speak to you," he said as he handed her the mike.

"Jo? Are you okay? Where are you? Is Mac with you?" Flack questioned as he pushed the speaker button on his phone and waved Lindsey and Sheldon over to listen in.

"Flack? We're...where are we?" she asked Ranger Nelson.

"We're about 5 miles from the gas station." Ranger Nelson answered back.

"We're 5 miles from you, Flack, you have to hurry. Mac is in the woods, he's hurt. He made me leave him out there, he is waiting for me to bring help." She was trying to stay strong, trying to fight back the tears, her voice trembled and she felt like she had a large stone in her throat. She swallowed hard. "We'll need paramedics waiting."

"Okay, Jo...I'm sending Lindsey and Sheldon with two other officers. Can you show them where Mac is in the woods?"

"I think so, I'm pretty sure, I left pieces of my shirt on the tree's." She said, looking down at her bloodied arms.

"Okay then, they're on their way with the paramedics. We've spotted the RV in a clearing, we're on our way to get these people, dead or alive." Flack hissed into the phone.

Lindsey and Sheldon, with two officers and paramedics headed out to find Jo. They were prepared to go into the woods and find Mac. Sheldon carried a thermal imaging scanner, just in case Jo couldn't remember the way to him.

It was only 5 miles up the road, but it seemed like it took hours. Jo was impatiently, pacing back and forth by the car. "Please God, let him be safe." she prayed as she fingered the cross around her neck.

Sheldon and Lindsey finally pulled up and Jo ran to the car. "Come on, we need to get going." she begged.

Lindsey looked at Jo, concerned played in her features and she saw the blood and the bruises over her body. "Jo, you need to let us check you out first." she said as she tried to guide her to the waiting ambulance.

"No, Lindsey we don't have time for that. I'm fine, really! We need to get started, Mac was shot, we went as far as we could, but he was to weak to continue. We need to hurry." she begged.

"Okay, let's go, can you show us where you came out of the woods at?" Sheldon asked as they headed farther up the road and back into the woods with the two officers and the Ranger Nelson.

. . . . . . .

Jimmy was pushing Mac ahead, enjoying the fact he was inflicting pain on him, laughing every time Mac let a groan escape. Carl was holding a gun on him. Mac found this almost amusing, like where did he think he was going to go, he could barely walk. When they hit the edge of the woods, Carl grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop, shoving the gun into his back. "Hold up." he said.

Carl looked around, he didn't see anything. He turned to Jimmy, "Go back to the RV, make sure the girls are the only ones there, if you don't come back in a few minutes, I'll know the cops are there."

"And then what?" Jimmy asked.

"Then, they either let you go or I kill this pig in front of them, we'll have nothing to lose." he seethed.

"Okay, I'm going." mumbled Jimmy as he headed out into the clearing and to the RV. He made it to the door and slowly opened it.

Stacy and Jackie both jumped when Jimmy opened the door. They turned, pointing their guns right at him. "Whoa!" he yelled. "It's just me. We needed to make sure it was safe to come in."

"Did you kill them?" Jackie asked. She was nervous, pacing back and forth in the RV, sweat beading up on her forehead. "We saw a helicopter fly over head. I'm sure it was a police helicopter. We need to get out of here."

"We still have Taylor, we were going to kill him but then we heard the horn. We kept him alive for a bargaining chip, in case we needed one." Jimmy explained. Then he turned and opened the door, waving Carl to bring Mac back to the RV.

Carl, still holding on to Mac's arm, his gun pressed into his back, walked back to the RV. When they reached the steps of the camper, he let go of Mac's arm, "Get up there." he yelled.

Mac, getting weaker, pulled himself up into the RV. Stacy was there to grab him when he lost his balance. "I'm so glad to see you again," she whispered. "I believe I owe you something," she said as she leaned in close to Mac's face. Her lips getting closer to his. Just as he thought she was going to kiss him again, she brought her fist up, landing a blow just inches from the wound in his side. Mac doubled over in pain, falling to his knees, trying to catch his breath. There were stars dancing in front of his eyes as he squeezed them shut waiting for the excruciating pain to subside.

**Someone made sent me a comment about Mac's blood loss, being too much. I guess I didn't explain that very well and I apologize. I tried to make it sound like it went through the fatty part of his side. Not bleeding the whole time, just when there was a lot of exertion causing it to bleed more. Thank you for the comment though, it gave me the opportunity to clarify my idea. Hope I did just that. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

Summer Terror – Chapter VI

**Ok...here we go! **

. . . . . .

Jo, Lindsey, Sheldon, and the others, made their way through the woods back to where Mac was waiting. "He should be just ahead," Jo panted. She had moved through the woods at such a pace that the others could hardly keep up. Sheldon was sure she was running on pure adrenaline. She stopped, panic setting in, twirled around from one side to the other. "He should be here, right here, I'm sure of it."

"Okay Jo, calm down. Maybe we took a wrong turn somewhere." Sheldon said.

"No, no we didn't." her voice raised as she moved around the area.

"Sheldon," Lindsey yelled. "There's a pull of blood by this tree."

"Oh God, NO!" Jo sank to the ground, burying her face in her hands, she broke down and cried.

Lindsey knelt down beside her and rested her hands on Jo's shoulders, "Jo, it's going to be alright, we'll find him. Maybe he moved, he might of tried to find his own way out of the woods."

"No, no they found him. I never should of left him here alone."

"Jo, we need you to pull yourself together." Sheldon ordered. "If he's not here, then we need to go find him."

"By the looks of things, they took him that way," one of the rangers said.

"There's a clearing not far from here, that must be where they took him, " the other ranger said pointing back to the direction of the clearing.

"If they haven't killed him already," Jo mumbled.

"Come on, we'll follow the same trail they followed back to the RV. We'll find him Jo, we'll find him." Sheldon said, trying to convince himself as much as trying to convince her.

They headed back toward the clearing where the RV was parked. They followed the trail of blood that every one knew belonged to Mac. Sheldon knew that he was going to need immediate attention with that kind of blood loss, if they even found him alive.

Jo, moved along the trail, clasping her cross in her hand and praying the whole way through. Praying that they didn't find his body lying on this path and that when they did find him, he was alive. Lindsey watched Jo as she walked along, praying almost the exact same prayer.

. . . . . . .

Flack and Danny headed up the team of rangers that were going in to take these thugs down. They had laid out their plan of attack, but they also knew that things could change and become extremely dangerous in an instant. Flack threw a vest to Danny, who immediately put it on. They each went to their cars and headed up the dirt road. It seemed to take forever to reach the clearing. Just as they came to a stop at the end of the trees they could see the RV turning around and heading their direction.

The RV stopped as soon as it was turned around and it was obvious they could see the road blocked before them.

Flack stopped the caravan of cars behind him, positioning them in the roadblock. He was not going to let these people get away. After they were all in position, he pulled out his bullhorn and shouted, "You in the vehicle, come out with your hands up and know one will get hurt. You have one minute."

Danny standing behind his opened car door, grabbed for the binoculars from the front seat. He peered through them to see if he could see what was happening inside. He spotted Mac, being pushed into the front seat of the RV. They were going to use him as a shield. "Flack, Mac is in the RV, they have him in the front seat," Danny shouted. "We can't go in their shooting. What are we going to do now?"

. . . . . . .

Carl grabbed Mac and shoved him into the front passenger seat of the RV. He stood behind him with his gun pushed into the back of Mac's neck. "Putting me up here is not going to save you. They won't negotiate," Mac said as he held on tight to his side, again waiting for the pain to subside.

"For your sake you better hope they do. Because the second bullet that flies, goes right through your head," Carl seethed.

Flack watched through the binoculars as Carl was pushing Mac. He put the binoculars down and picked up his bullhorn again. "What's it going to be?" Flack asked.

Jimmy put the window down and yelled, "We have your cop friend in here, let us through or we will kill him. We have nothing to lose."

Danny was watching Mac as Flack and Jimmy were talking. Danny could see him, he was attempting to communicate with them. He was edging his way closer to the door.

"You won't get out of here alive any other way but to give yourself up," Flack answered back.

Jimmy turned to Carl and Jackie, "What are we going to do?"

"Look, if we're going to die, we die in a blaze of glory!" Carl commanded.

"Yeah, baby! How we gonna do it?" Jackie asked, tossing back some more Oxycontin to steady her nerves.

"Are you crazy?" Stacy jumped in. "I'm not ready to die yet."

"Stacy baby, there is no other way out of this. They'll watch their cop buddy die right along with us when this tin can goes up in flames," Jimmy said as he turned around to look her in the face.

"Here, take a few more of these, they'll steady your nerves," Jackie said as she threw the bottle of Oxycontin at her. "Prison is not an option either, you know what they would do to a pretty little thing like you in there?"

Stacy caught the bottle and opened the lid. She doled out the remaining pills between them and gave them each a beer to wash them down. "Okay," she said. "Let's do it."

"We're getting tired of waiting!" Flack yelled through the bullhorn.

"What do you think they're waiting for?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, nerve to do something stupid."

"What about Mac? How we going to get him out of there?"

"I don't know. I do know we can't let them off this road."

"Flack, their moving!" Danny yelled.

"I see that, don't fire till I give the command."

Sheldon, Lindsey, Jo and the rangers hit the edge of the clearing just as the RV began to move toward the line of police cars. Sheldon stopped, both arms coming up like a bird taking flight, stopping Jo and Lindsey from going any further. They watched as the RV began picking up speed.

"What are they doing? Do you see Mac?" Jo questioned.

"They're going to try and bust through the blockade, they'll never make it." Sheldon answered keeping them from going any further.

Mac knew this was it. He only had two options. Open the door and throw himself out or die in a fiery crash with these idiots. Neither sounded like a great option, but he at least he had a chance if he could get out.

As Jimmy began to move the RV, Mac grabbed on to the handle of the door. It wasn't a traditional door, more of an emergency escape route in case of an accident, door. He thought to himself, "_I believe this will qualify as an emergency,"_ as he gathered the strength and courage to pull the handle. The RV began to move at greater speed. Stacy and Jackie held on tight to the counters behind him, balancing themselves from the swaying of the camper. They were hooting and hollering about how they were going out in a blaze of glory. Jimmy, gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles turned white, leaned in so close his face almost touched the dashboard. Carl, still stood behind Mac, his gun still shoved into his neck. Mac could feel the gun bouncing against his neck from all the jarring of the RV against the rough terrain beneath.

Mac yanked on the handle and shoved his shoulder against the door hatch. The hatch broke free and flew behind the RV, bouncing off the ground several times before it came to a landing some feet away from the camper.

Flack watched as the hatch went flying off. "What the hell is he doing?"

"He's going to jump." Danny yelled.

They all had their guns aimed at the RV, ready to fire at Flack's command. "On my command, fire." Flack yelled. "Come on Mac, it's your only option...you can do it." He whispered to himself.

Jo grabbed Sheldon's arm and tried to move it out of her way when she saw the side hatch fly off the RV. "Oh my God, he'll never survive that fall." She screamed.

"Jo! Stop! There's nothing we can do right now." Lindsey said trying to calm her down.

Jimmy, seeing the hatch fly open, stepped harder on the gas. Mac, in a last ditch effort to keep them from running dead into the barricade, grabbed the steering wheel and yanked it to the right as he pushed himself out of the hatch. The RV veered, Mac, trying his best to tuck and roll, hit the ground with a hard thud. He rolled several times, over rocks and debris before coming to a stop face down in the grass.

"He's clear! Fire! Fire!" yelled Flack, as they all started firing their weapons. Several shots hit the windshield, Jimmy dodging from side to side. Flack aimed and fired again. Jimmy slumped over the wheel and the RV, bouncing over bumps and rocks, slammed into a large oak tree. There was a loud explosion as the camper was quickly engulfed in flames.

Jo pulled free from Sheldon and ran toward Mac. She couldn't get there fast enough, it seemed like she was moving in slow motion. She could hear her feet hit the ground, the breathing in her ears so loud it was deafening, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Sheldon and Lindsey were right behind her. The forest rangers, ran past them toward the camper, guns drawn, ready just in case someone inside survived the explosion.

"Mac? Mac?" Jo yelled as she slid down beside him. Tears steaming down her face, pulling on his arm, she struggled to turn him over. "Mac, please answer me," she cried.

"Jo, don't move him." Sheldon said as he reached down to check for a pulse.

Lindsey grabbed Jo by the shoulders, gently pulling her away, so she couldn't move him. "Jo, you can't move him, you could hurt him more," she said in a shaky voice. Lindsey was doing her best to hold herself together. She needed to be strong for Jo. "Come on, let Sheldon check him out."

"I can't leave him...please, Sheldon, tell me he's alive."

Sheldon looked at Jo, grief showing in his face as he was searching for a pulse. He looked away as he said, "Jo, I can't find a pulse."

Flack, Danny and the rest of the forest rangers surrounded the camper. The rangers waited for directions from Flack. Guns were still drawn, cautious as to whether anyone had survived the explosion. Just as Flack rounded the back of the camper, there was another loud explosion. The camper was nothing but a huge fire ball. The heat from the fire pushed the men back. "Let the fire crew in...we're done here." Flack said as he holstered his weapon. He turned and looked over his shoulder to where Mac lay on the ground. He hesitated, only for a second, then bolted over to where he lay. Danny, spotting him out of the corner of his eye, turned and followed.

"Sheldon...is...is he okay" Flack asked as Jo turned and buried her face into Lindsey's shoulder. He could hear her mumble between the sobs.."He can't be dead, he can't be."

Sheldon continued to search for a pulse, "Wait, I found a faint pulse."

Jo turned to him, "What?" she asked wiping the tears away. "He's alive?" "He's Alive!"

"How long till the paramedics get here?" Sheldon asked.

"They are about two minutes out."

"Mac...Mac...can you hear me?" Sheldon asked as he took Mac's hand in his. "Mac, if you can hear me squeeze my hand."

Nothing, he lay there perfectly still. They were afraid to turn him over, afraid of what they would find. The paramedics arrived, moving everyone out of the way.

"You all need to back up," the paramedic ordered as he knelt down next to Mac. They slid a backboard up to him and slowly rolled him over onto it. Jo gasped in disbelief when she saw all the blood. Flack quickly grabbed hold of her, steadying her, it at least made him feel like he was being useful. He, along with the rest, felt helpless.

The paramedics were quick to put a neck brace on. They pulled his shirt opened and cut away the t-shirt underneath and began to assess his injuries.

"Where is the emergency medi-vac?" One of the paramedics yelled.

"It's coming in for a landing." The other yelled.

Once they had an IV started they began to get him ready for transport, strapping him down to the backboard, relaying his vitals to the medi-vac team.

"We got him," The medi-vac nurse told them. He looked at Flack and Jo, "He'll be going to Trinity Hospital, you can meet us there. He'll probably be in surgery by the time you arrive."

"Please, can I go with you?" Jo begged.

The medi-vac nurse took Jo's hand in his, "I'm sorry, we can't take passengers. There isn't any room in the chopper. I promise you, he's in the best of care right now," He said mustering up a caring and compassionate smile. He turned, letting go of her hand and yelled, "Let's go!"

She watched as they loaded Mac into the helicopter. She ran to him, "Please, I just need to tell him.." she looked at Mac, lowered her mouth to his ear and whispered, "I love you Mac Taylor...don't you leave me. You still owe me that coffee." She backed away, tears starting to fall again, "I'll see you in a little while," she yelled at him as the chopper lifted off the ground.

Flack, watched as the helicopter took off. He turned and went back to the burning camper. The firemen almost had it out, although it would be hot for some time. He wondered what happened to the old couple.

"Jo," he asked, "where are Bud and Clara Jenkins?"

"They...they killed them. We couldn't do anything to save them. They just shot them," She answered, choking on the words.

"What did they do with the bodies?"

"Um, Jackie shot Clara because she believed in God and Heaven. They made Mac carry Clara into the woods, Mr. Jenkins wouldn't leave her, so they killed him and left them there." She said as she pointed to the woods. "That's where Mac got hurt, he tried to get Stacy's gun and Jimmy shot him," Jo continued on, the best she could, recounting the events that happened. She was anxious to finish, she wanted to get to Trinity Hospital as soon as possible.

"I think we're done for now," Flack said.

"Good, I need to get to the hospital."

"Danny, you and Lindsey take Jo, Sheldon and I will finish up here and meet you there later."

"Sure thing Flack, I'll call you as soon as we know anything."

Danny, Lindsey and Jo, walked over to a waiting police car. Danny opened the door for Lindsey and Jo as he heard someone yelling his name. He looked up to find Glen, waving his hand for them to come with him. Danny walked over to talk to him. "Hey, thanks for all your help today, man...couldn't of done it without you."

"Your welcome Danny, anytime. But, uh...I actually came over to offer you a ride to hospital. We can get there much faster in my ride than in yours." Glen said, smiling and tossing his head back to the helicopter they came in on.

"Seriously?" Danny asked. "That would be awesome. Let me get the girls." Danny turned and ran back to the car, "Glen has offered us a ride to the hospital in his helicopter, what ya say?"

"Oh My God...YES!" Jo exclaimed. She jumped from the car and ran for the helicopter, "Thank you so much!" She said as she hugged him.

"Climb in, we'll get going then," Glen said as he took her hand and helped her to board. Danny helped Lindsey in and climbed up himself.

"We'll be there in about 30 minutes," Glen said.

"Thanks again man, we appreciate the ride," Danny said patting the man on the shoulder.

**There is only one more chapter...I hope I didn't let you down this chapter. I know some will wonder about the "escape hatch", I worried about it too. But, after much research and seeing a few of these RV's with the "escape door, as I call it", I know it is plausible. Thank You so much for staying with me and hope you enjoy the last chapter, which will be put on tomorrow! Please leave a review, I so appreciate them!**


	7. Chapter 7

Summer Terror – Chapter VII

**Ok, so here's the last chapter. I hope it isn't to sappy for you all. This part of the story has never been my strong suit. I like to write the psycho/action parts better. Enjoy!  
**

. . . . . . . . .

Mac was in recovery when Danny, Lindsey and Jo arrived. They burst through the doors and headed to the information desk.

"Can you tell me where Mac Taylor is?" Jo asked.

The nurse, looking quite suspiciously at her, asked "And, you would be?"

Jo, forgetting her tattered appearance, looked her in the eye, "I'm Detective Jo Danville, I've had a very long two days, I want to know where they took Detective Mac Taylor, NOW!"

The nurse, punched a few buttons on the computer, "If you'll wait in there, the doctor will be with you in just a minute," she said pointing to a small family waiting room.

"Thank You," Jo said.

Danny and Lindsey looked at one another and then back a Jo. "Remind me not to piss her off," Lindsey whispered behind her hand to Danny as they headed into the little waiting room.

It seemed like hours had passed before the doctor finally came in. "Finally," Jo said. "Where's Mac, how is he?"

"Calm down, Detective Danville, Mac is gonna be fine." The doctor continued as he took Jo's hand and led her to a seat. "He'll need some time to heal though. The gun shot wound went straight through. We have him on some pretty strong antibiotic's to kill any infections. He actually has more injuries from his fall. He broke his wrist, which we'll set in a few days. He has a pretty good size gash on his head. We cleaned and stitched it, but we're concerned more about a concussion. We'll be keeping an eye on him for that. Other than that, he has some cuts and scratches that have all been cleaned and stitched. He's going to be pretty sore for awhile, but I think he'll be as good as new."

Jo let out a huge sigh of relief. She buried her head in her hands and fought back the tears. She felt the doctor's hand on her shoulder and looked up at him, "Would you like to go see him?"

"Oh God, yes!" she said. She immediately was on her feet and headed for the door. She stopped and put her hand on the wall to steady herself. The room began to spin and her vision began to blur. Danny and Lindsey grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Jo, I think you need to be checked out first." The doctor said. "Then I'll let you see Mac."

"No...I'm fine. I need to see him, I need to see for myself that he's okay."

"Jo," Lindsey said. "You need to get looked at first."

"No...I need to see Mac. I promise I will get looked at after I see him. Please." She begged.

"Fine," the doctor answered. "But, we'll be reserving an observation room for your overnight stay."

Jo looked at the doctor and was about to protest when he put his finger up and said, "That's my deal, take it or leave it."

"Fine," she said as she rolled her eyes, "I'll take it. Let's go."

They left the room and walked down the hall. The elevator doors opened and they all stepped in. The doctor pushed the button to the 5th floor. When the doors opened, Danny and Lindsey stepped out holding the door for Jo and the doctor.

"We'll be in the waiting room Jo." Lindsey said as she took Danny's hand and turned to the lounge.

Jo and the doctor headed down the hall toward Mac's room. She hesitated before walking into the room.

"Are you okay?"

"Um..yeah, I'm fine." She said.

They entered the room and found Mac asleep. He had a bandage on his temple and his wrist was in a temporary cast. There were scratches across the side of his face and several butterflies holding cuts together. The IV was hanging from the pole and the monitor had a steady beep. Jo watched as Mac's chest slowly raised with each breath. She wanted to touch him, to let him know she was there.

"It's okay Jo, you can touch him."

She slowly moved to the side of the bed as the doctor pulled a chair up for her to sit in. "Thank you," she said as she pulled the seat up closer to the bed and sat down. She took a hold of Mac's hand and held it in hers. She rubbed her fingers over his, gently touching the scrapes on his fingers. The doctor turned and headed for the door, "I'll leave you alone for a little while," he said. When he reached the door he turned back and added, "I'll be back to check you into your suite for observation though."

Jo rolled her eyes, "I can't wait." She replied with a slight annoyance in her tone. She turned back to Mac and continued to caress his fingers with hers. She wanted him to wake up and tell her he was okay. She sat there for what seemed like hours, although it was in reality, only about thirty minutes.

She was still sitting in the chair with his hand in hers when her head had fallen forward and she jerked it back. Her eyes jerked open and she looked around trying to remember where she was.

"I can move over and share this bed with you." Mac whispered in a groggy voice.

"Mac? You're awake!" Tears formed in her eyes as she stood up and leaned over him to kiss his lips. "You had me so worried."

"I'm okay," he said. "How are you?"

"Well, I still haven't had my coffee yet," she said with a smile. With that she leaned in and kissed him again.

. . . . . . . .

8 Weeks Later

Mac picked his phone up and dialed Jo's number. She was the interim boss at the crime lab while he was on medical leave. "Hey," she said as she answered her phone. "Whats up? Do you need something?"

"I need you to pack a weekend bag. I'll be picking you up around six o'clock tonight. I have a surprise for you," he said with a smile spreading across his face.

"Mac, what are you up too?"

"I can't tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"You know this is my last weekend before Ellie comes home, I just wanted to spend it alone with you...I don't want to go anywhere," she whined.

"Jo...just pack a bag and be ready by six," he said.

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes. "I'll be ready. See ya tonight, Love you."

Jo hung up the phone and sat down in her chair. She swirled it around and looked out the window. She wondered what Mac had up his sleeve. They had not been _together_ since the morning of their abduction. She knew he felt guilty about Bud and Clara Jenkins, she also knew that he felt guilty about not being able to keep Carl off of her. It didn't matter how much she told him that if it wasn't for his actions, it could of, would of, turned out much worse. They would have been killed if it weren't for his quick action. She wanted so much to be close to him again. She had hoped this weekend they would find that connection again. She turned her chair back around to her desk, knocking a stack of papers over as pieces fluttered to the floor. "Oh...damn. I do need to get out of here for a little while." She said as she bent over to pick them up.

Mac continued his preparations for their weekend. After a few sessions with the hospital psychologist, he felt that he was ready to put this ordeal behind him and get on with his life. He had to be cleared by the psychologist in order to be released back to work. He hadn't wanted to talk to her, but he had to admit, it felt good to get these burdens off his chest. After a couple of sessions he realized there was nothing he could have done to save Bud and Clara Jenkins from Jackie and Jimmy and although Carl had tried to rape Jo, it was Mac who saved her from him. He had worked through his feelings with the help of the doctor and knew he was ready to move on. He missed Jo, he missed her touch, he missed making love to her. That would change this weekend.

Mac knocked on Jo's door promptly at six. He was a little nervous, he wanted this weekend to be perfect.

Jo opened the door, "Alright, I'm ready," she said. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Mac, We don't have to go anywhere, we can stay right here."

"Jo, please just get in the car and don't ask any more questions." he said as he picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm right behind you."

. . . . . .

Jo got in the car, it was killing her not to ask again where they were going. She decided to lay her head back, close her eyes and enjoy the ride.

After about two hours, they had arrived at Mac's secret destination. As they turned down a dirt road, Jo couldn't stop herself, "Mac? Where are we?"

"Sssshhh, not yet Jo."

"Mac, I don't think I like this."

"Jo..." Mac said, hoping that this idea wasn't going to blow up in his face.

Mac continued to drive up the dirt road, it was dark, the trees covered the road and blocked out the moonlight. Jo could hear the sounds of the woods surrounding them, chirping of crickets and the boom of the bullfrogs. The light from the truck caught sight of a small cabin. He pulled up as close as he could.

"Mac?"

Mac turned to her and looked into her eyes. She couldn't help but see the determination in his. He was doing this as much for himself as for her. "Jo, I can't let them win. I have always enjoyed the outdoors, I refuse to let them take that from me, from us. Please, just give it a try. If you hate it, we'll leave. I promise," he said. "I will never let anyone hurt you again."

"Oh, Mac...it's lovely. I'm willing to do this if you are," she said, she couldn't help smiling at him. She was so glad that he was facing this and they were going to overcome it. They got out of the truck and walked up to the cabin.

They walked up on to the porch and he pushed the code on the keypad to unlock the door. He pushed the door open and looked inside. Feeling for the light switch, he flipped it on and walked in. He stood there and looked around. Jo was in awe at how quaint the little cabin was. To the left was a little kitchen, it had everything they would need. On the counter was a nice coffee maker and a tray of several kinds of coffee's and tea's. To the right of the room was a couch and end table and a beautiful stone fireplace. Straight ahead was a king size bed, it was made of pine and looked very rustic. The bedding was a home made quilt with bears pictured on it. There were several pillows on the bed. To the left was a short hall to a small rustic bathroom. It had all the necessities. There was a side door that led out onto a screened porch. On the porch was a large jacuzzi and a cute little porch swing. There was a couple of porch chairs and a small table. As Mac stood on the porch and looked out at the woods, he could hear the insects calling to their mates. He could see the moonlight shining off the river at the bottom of the ravine. It was quite peaceful.

Mac called to her, "Jo, you have to come out here and see this."

Jo walked out to the porch area. "Come sit with me," he said, as he patted the seat next to him. Jo walked over and sat down next to him and cuddled up close.

"This is so nice," she said.

"Peaceful, in a noisy sort of way," he chuckled.

"Oh Mac, this is perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it, I was really hoping you would."

They sat on the swing for some time, enjoying each others company and the sounds of the woods. It was getting a bit chilly out and Jo shivered. She could feel the heat from Mac, his arm wrapped around her, maybe the shiver was from the excitement he made her feel.

"Are you cold?" he asked. "We can go in, it's getting kinda late anyways."

"Yeah...I'm getting a little cold."

They went into the cabin and Mac locked the doors. "What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get ready for bed. I'm kinda tired," she replied matter of factly.

Jo picked up her bag and went into the bathroom. She wrapped her hair up and turned on the shower. She had her own little surprise planned.

Mac turned off the livingroom light and turned on the night lights next to the bed. He flipped the switch to the gas fireplace and lit it. The fireplace let off just enough heat to make the cabin comfortable. He was wondering if this had been a good idea, maybe Jo wasn't ready for this yet. Maybe she didn't know how to tell him she wasn't ready. Mac, all of a sudden needed some air and went back out to the porch. He needed to think. How was he going to spend a weekend here with her and not make love to her?

Jo finished in the bathroom. She opened the door and walked into the room wearing a tiny negligee, only to find Mac not there. She looked around and noticed the cabin door ajar. Jo wondered if Mac was having second thoughts about this weekend. Was this too soon for him? She stood there fighting her emotions. On one hand, she wanted to make love to him, she wanted to get back what they had. On the other hand, she didn't want to push him into something he wasn't ready for. She decided to go change from the negligee and put a pair of shorts and a t-shirt instead.

Just as she turned to walk back into the bathroom, the door was pushed opened and Mac walked in. "Jo?" he asked staring at her, his eyes moving up and down her body.

Jo turned and looked at him, "You like?" she asked with a shy little smile.

"Very much...," he answered, his eyes continuing to move up and down her body with a deepening desire to get lost in her.

Jo, relieved by his answer, pulled the comforter down and waited for Mac. He moved over to the bed and just looked at her in awe. "Are you going to just stand there and stare at me?" she asked.

"God Jo, your beautiful," he uttered. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Oh Mac, I am more than sure. I have looked forward to this moment for such a long time. I love you," she said.

Mac leaned in and met Jo's embrace. He couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. His hand rested on her waist and she could feel the heat from him. He moved his hand up her side and rested his thumb just under her breast. He could feel her tense with anticipation. He looked into her eyes and his lips grazed hers. Jo reached for Mac, she wanted to pull him in close. She ached for him, wanted to feel his hands on her, feel his lips on hers, she wanted to feel him inside her, making love to her. Mac took her in his arms and pulled her close, his lips meeting the crook of her neck. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, still looking into her eyes. He sat at the side of the bed, touching and caressing her soft skin. He could hear her breath catch when he traced his fingers down her body and to her very core.

Mac stood and gazed at her with such love in his eyes that Jo thought would melt her heart. He removed his clothes and climbed in next to her. He entwined his fingers through her hair and pulled her lips to meet his. His tongue dancing and with hers, teasing at first and then becoming more intense. His hands moved down to caress her breasts, circling her nipples with his rough fingers, creating a surge of excitement in her. She moved herself into him, trying to guide him further into his explorations. Mac could feel her shifting to meet his touch and moved with her. "Mac, please...I need you now," she begged.

"Not yet, Jo...be patient," he said as he left tiny kisses down her neck. Moving to her breasts, stopping to flick her nipples with his tongue. She continued to move under him, pushing up to him closer and closer. He continued moving downward, his hands trailing soft touches down her thighs as he proceeded to part her legs. She could feel his hot breath on her as he locked his fingers on the side of her panties and proceeded to pull them down and off. Mac then slid himself up between her legs, meeting her lips once again with his. While locked in a passionate, consuming kiss, Jo let out a moan as she felt Mac slip himself inside her. She wrapped her legs around him, squeezing him ever so tightly, trying to feel all of him. "Jo, I won't last if you keep doing that.," he whispered in her ear.

"Good," she answered back as she squeezed again.

They started moving together, her climax building, Mac started moving faster and harder. Jo arched her back as an explosion of pleasure washed over her. She held on to Mac as he pushed himself deeper and harder into her, making sure she enjoyed every ounce of her climax, before he exploded in his own euphoric pleasure.

Mac pulled himself out and fell to Jo's side. He lay there trying to catch his breath. Jo, lay there enjoying the aftermath of such a climax. She smiled, rolled over, and kissed him passionately and told him again, "I love you Mac Taylor! I'm so glad you thought of this cabin...it's perfect."

"I love you too and I'm glad you like the cabin," he said, smiling at her. "Because I bought it. I want us to spend our honeymoon here."

Jo's eyes widened as she tried to comprehend what he just said. She pulled her head back and stared at him. "What?" she stammered.

Mac grinned, pulled her into a tight hug and asked, "Jo Danville, would you marry me?"

"Oh My God, Mac...Yes! Yes!" she said kissing him again and again.

**So? What do yo think? Should I try and write another story or stop now? Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
